


Home

by clema



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff, M/M, Niall aide Harry - Freeform, No Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clema/pseuds/clema
Summary: Harry veut écrire une chanson pour Louis. Il lui chante le jour de son anniversaire.





	Home

**"-** **Ne** **me** **laisse** **pas** **partir** **,** **je** **n'ai** **pas** **envie** **de** **rentrer** **.**  
**-** **Je** **sais** **amour,** **je** **sais** **.**  
**-** **Je** **ne** **veux** **pas** **retrouver** **la** **réalité** **,** **je** **suis** **bien** **avec** **toi** **là** **.** **Et** **puis** **la** **forêt** **est** **belle non?**  
**-** **Absolument** **,** **enfin** **tu** **es** **peut** **-** **être** **quand** **même** **plus beau** **qu'elle** **,** **surtout** **comme** **ça** **sans** **vêtements** **Lou** **.**  
**\- Oh** **mon** **dieu** **Harry !** **Tu** **ne** **peux** **donc** **pas** **arrêter** **deux** **minutes ?"**

Le châtain explose de rire suite aux mots de son amoureux. Les deux compagnons étaient tous les deux en MIA comme les fans le disaient si bien. Ils avaient voulu fuir leur réalité, Londres, LA, le monde, les paparazzis. C'est donc pour cela qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une petite forêt perdue en France, dans un minuscule camping. Alors évidemment ils n'avaient pas leur confort habituel, mais ça leur allait très bien pour une semaine. Même si Harry et ses longs cheveux (gras) faisaient rire Louis quand ils se retrouvaient devant le minuscule jet qui sortait de la douche. 

Ils se trouvaient en ce moment même dans cette forêt, nus, dans leur bulle d'amour. Les deux avaient abandonnés leur vêtements quand ils avaient aperçu la petite rivière qui se trouvaient devant leur nez. Ils avaient joué pendant une heure dans l'eau, pas très chaude, mais ils s'en fichait complétement. L'amour présent dans leurs veines les réchauffaient. Et puis une chose en entrainant une autre maintenant ils étaient allongés par terre, en boxer, sur le grand manteau du bouclé. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, des fans, des concerts, de leur petit déjeuner ce matin, quand Louis a renversé son café, se brulant sur la main gauche; de leur mariage, de leur amour, de leurs parents. Louis avait définitivement besoin d'une grande pause après la perte terrible de sa maman. Il s'était dit qu'à force de la voir malade ça irait peut-être mieux, mais c'était faux. Il pleurait encore beaucoup trop. 

_But I just wanna see you smile again_

La fraîcheur commençant à se faire ressentir par le plus jeune des deux, ils décidèrent donc de rentrer à leur mobile-home. Sur le chemin du retour, beaucoup de baisers furent échangés, des caresses sur les mains, des rires qui résonnent. Le trajet dura (un peu plus) longtemps qu'il ne le fallait. 

**"-** **Je** **vais** **prendre** **une** **douche** **Haz** **,** **tu** **veux** **venir** **?**  
**-** **C'est** **bien** **tentant** **amour** **mais** **qui** **va** **faire** **le** **repas** **?** **Aller** **va** **te** **laver** **,** **tu** **pues** **.**  
**-** **Ne** **soit** **pas** **jaloux** **grande** **perche** **!** **Et** **arrête** **de mater,** **je** **sais** **que** **tu** **l'aimes** **mon** **corps !**  
**-** **C'est** **surtout** **tes** **fesses** **que** **j'aime** **Lou** **!"**

_I wanna see the way you move for me baby_

Après un dernier rire et une tape sur les fesses de la part de son mari, le châtain part en direction de la salle de bain en fredonnant Torn, une de leurs vieilles reprises. Une qui avait mis des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour la grande perche qui préparait le repas, une qui l'avait aidé à s'avancer et à s'ouvrir à lui. Et puis au détour d'une conversation son bouclé lui avait avoué qu'il aimait particulièrement celle-ci. 

Dans la cuisine, la grande perche comme Niall disait quand il se moquait de lui, n'était pas en train de faire à manger mais elle écrivait une musique. Une nouvelle musique pour l'anniversaire de Louis. Bien sûr il restait encore trois mois, mais le temps de l'enregistrer, de mettre un irlandais dans la confidence, et de tout organiser, cela serait bien assez. Et puis il fallait mieux s'y prendre tôt, on ne sait jamais. L'idée lui était arrivée une nuit dans les bras de son amoureux. Une matinée où il s'était réveillé dans des draps froids, le plus vieux déjà parti. Home. Il voulait l'appeler Home. Parce que sa maison n'était pas sa grande propriété à Los Angeles ou un appartement à Londres, mais bien la personne qui habitait dedans. Il avait eu quelques mots, une grosse idée et une envie d'écrire. Problème. Il aimait que quelqu'un lui dise si ses mots étaient bons ou non, ce qu'il fallait changer. Liam étant en vacances, il ne put lui demander. Niall était parfait pour ça. Et puis le blond était toujours d'accord pour faire une surprise à un de ses compagnons, et toujours là pour aider quelqu'un. Harry l'avait appelé en urgence, un jeudi matin à huit heures. Ce sont des grognements qui lui ont répondu, comme quoi il était beaucoup trop tôt pour se réveiller, et cela avait continué deux minutes, sans cesse. 

**"-** **Je** **veux** **écrire** **une** **chanson pour Louis."**

Plus un bruit à l'autre bout de la ligne, cela avait coupé Niall.

**"-** **Pourquoi** **tu** **m'appelles** **Harry?** **Tu** **as** **besoin** **d'aide** **?**  
**-** **Oui** **.** **Je** **veux** **que** **tu** **me** **dises** **si** **la** **chanson** **est** **belle.** **J'ai** **déjà** **quelques** **idées** **,** **et** **puis** **ma** **source** **d'inspiration** **m'aide** **pas** **mal** **,** **et** **en** **ce** **moment** **elle** **n'est** **pas** **là** **alors** **je** **voudrais** **bien** **que** **tu** **viennes** **à** **la** **maison** **m'aider** **.**  
**-** **Tu** **sais** **tu** **lui** **dirais** **juste** **un** **mot** **au** **pif** **il** **t'aimerais** **quand** **même** **.** **Ne** **te** **stresses** **pas** **trop** **avec** **ça** **ok** **?** **Mais** **j'arrive** **dans** **une** **demi** **-** **heure** **?** **Prépare** **le** **petit** **dej** **' Styles,** **j'ai** **faim** **.**  
**-** **Comme** **tu** **veux** **Neil.** **Café** **et** **pancakes?**  
**-** **Vendu** **."**

Comme prévu, trente minutes plus tard a débarqué un blond pas encore très réveillé. 

**"- Bon** **explique** **moi** **ton plan** **l'anglais** **.**  
**-** **Je** **veux** **lui** **enregistrer** **une** **chanson pour son** **anniversaire** **.** **Mais** **parfois** **j'hésite** **sur** **certains** **mots.** **Et** **puis** **je** **ne** **sais** **pas** **encore** **si** **ça** **va** **être** **du** **piano** **derrière** **ou** **de** **la** **guitare** **.** **Enfin** **je** **me** **dis** **que** **du** **piano** **ce** **serait** **doux** **et** **beau,** **mais** **la** **guitare** **aussi** **.** **Alors** **j'hésite** **.**  
**-** **Tu** **veux** **quelque** **chose dans** **le** **genre de If I Could Fly** **ou** **quelque** **chose de plus** **rythmé** **,** **ou** **au** **contraire** **complètement** **différent** **.**  
**-** **Peut** **être** **pas** **comme** **celle** **là** **,** **mais** **plutôt** **comme** **une** **chanson** **presque** **entraînante** **,** **qui** **donne** **envie** **de chanter** **et** **de** **sourire** **.** **Je** **veux** **lui** **donner** **le** **sourire** **,** **pas** **qu'il** **pleure** **.**  
**-** **Ahah** **j'avais** **oublié** **que** **tu** **avais** **pleuré** **comme** **une** **mamie** **le** **jour** **où** **Louis a** **chanté** **If I Could Fly** **au** **studio** **et** **que** **tu** **n'étais** **pas** **au** **courant** **,** **pas** **mal** **celle** **là** **!**  
**\- Merci de ton** **soutien** **Horan."**

Les deux compères ont continué de parler de la chanson tout en mangeant, et Harry a sorti ses premières paroles. Celles ci ont vite été corrigées par Niall, même s'il n'a pas fait bouger grand chose. Harry voulait une chanson qui parlait de sa maison, de son Louis, et de tout l'amour qu'il lui porte. Comme quand Louis lui avait écrit la chanson qui l'avait fait pleuré comme l'avait rappelé Niall. 

Alors aujourd'hui, dans la cuisine, préparant un repas pour son Louis, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux paroles. Il lui manquait juste une seule partie de la chanson, mais il n'était pas encore fixé sur les mots à choisir. Ca avançait doucement mais sûrement. Il avait aussi encore quelques questions à propos de la mélodie, mais ça allait venir. Louis l'inspirait toujours. 

Harry se réveilla de ses pensées en sentant deux mains venir entourer sa taille et un baiser dans le dos. Il se retourna pour venir prendre dans ses bras son amoureux, maintenant tout propre.

**"-** **Qu'est** **ce** **que** **tu** **prépares** **Haz** **?**  
**-** **Juste** **des** **petits** **légumes** **Lou** **, tout** **ce** **que** **tu** **aimes** **.**  
**\- Haha** **Haz** **,** **tais** **-** **toi** **un** **peu** **.** **C'est** **pas** **de** **ma** **faute** **si** **j'aime** **les** **frites** **.**  
**-** **Oui** **enfin** **là** **c'est** **bon** **,** **et** **puis** **c'est** **ceux** **qu'on** **a** **acheté** **au** **marché** **ce** **matin** **.**  
**-** **Hum** **-** **hum** **,** **ceux** **que** **tu** **as** **acheté** **pendant** **que** **je** **te** **prenais** **des** **fleurs** **?**  
**\- Dans** **le** **mile amour."**

Un petit vase était posé sur la table rempli d'un joli bouquet, et une rose était quant à elle posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine. C'était terriblement niais mais Harry aimait beaucoup les roses et Louis aimait lui en acheter. Alors quand Harry était concentré à acheter ses légumes, son compagnon s'est dirigé en face voir une petit marchande. Une adorable mamie qui ne comprenait pas beaucoup l'anglais mais Louis avait juste montré ce qu'il voulait. Il n'allait quand même pas s'empêcher d'acheter des fleurs et de faire sourire son amour à cause de la barrière de la langue. Jamais. Quand Harry s'était retourné, son sac à la main, il avait fait face à une rose. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir et de sourire, un énorme sourire, avec ses petites fossettes se creusant. Et puis son sourire avait enclenché celui du châtain derrière la rose, qui lui alors soufflé qu'il l'aimait et que son sourire valait tous les joyaux du monde. Terriblement niais mais adorable. La petite mamie derrière ses fleurs n'avait pu s'empêcher quant à elle de sourire, remarquant tout de suite l'amour entre les deux anglais. Beaucoup d'amour. Les regards en disent beaucoup. 

Après leur repas, les deux amoureux se sont couchés, le plus grand dans les bras du plus petit. A écouter la respiration de l'autre, s'endormant au fur et à mesure du temps passant. 

_Cause we got all night_

_And we're going nowhere_

Après leurs vacances en France, les deux amoureux ont du se séparer. Le retour à la réalité a été dur pour les deux. Un a du partir à Londres et l'autre à LA. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer des messages. Septembre passa sans qu'ils ne puissent se voir. Octobre aussi. Novembre arriva et Harry allait littéralement pleurer. Il avançait sur son premier album solo, mais Louis lui manquait terriblement. Et puis sa chanson n'avançait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il bloquait. Et son amour était occupé aussi. Alors il manquait parfois les appels du bouclé. Harry allait pleurer. Seul dans son grand lit, les draps froid, les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il n'y arrive pas. Un gros coup de mou. Seul. Il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans le lit. Ce lit trop grand. Les larmes coulaient et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. 

_I'm feeling like right now_

_I wish you here with me_

La tête dans l'oreiller, il n'entendit donc pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Ce fut une main sur son épaule, puis un torse se collant contre son dos qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il se retourna donc et fit face à deux yeux bleus comme le ciel et l'océan. 

**"- Louis..**  
**-** **Je** **suis** **là** **mon** **ange** **,** **calme** **toi** **,** **ne** **pleure** **pas** **.** **Je** **suis** **là** **maintenant** **.** **Je** **suis** **là** **."**

Ces mots le firent redoubler de larmes au grand damne de son amoureux. Il ne voulait pas faire pleurer Harry, il détestait ça. Il voulait juste le voir pleurer et ne pas apercevoir de l'eau dans ses si beaux yeux.

**"Harry, amour, respire,** **je** **suis** **là** **d'accord** **?** **Ca** **va** **aller** **maintenant** **.** **Tu** **n'es** **pas** **seul** **.** **Sèche** **moi** **donc** **ces** **larmes** **.** **En** **plus** **je** **t'ai** **ramené** **des** **fleurs** **.**  
**-** **C'était** **trop** **long sans** **toi** **Lou** **,** **je** **n'en** **pouvais** **plus de** **t'attendre** **.** **Et** **tu** **ne** **répondais** **pas** **au** **téléphone** **.** **Le** **lit** **est** **trop** **grand sans** **toi** **.**  
**-** **Je** **sais** **mon** **ange** **et** **je** **suis** **désolé** **.** **Je** **suis** **vraiment** **vraiment** **désolé** **.** **Laisse** **moi** **une** **place** **qu'on** **s'endorme** **tranquillement** **.** **Et** **pas** **de** **réveil** **,** **demain** **grasse** **matinée** **,** **et** **si** **vous** **êtes** **sage Mr Styles Tomlinson vous** **aurez** **le** **droit** **à** **un** **petit** **déjeuner** **au** **lit.**  
**-** **Viens** **là** **Lou** **,** **tu** **m'as** **trop** **manqué** **.**  
**-** **Ne** **pleure** **plus** **mon** **cœur** **,** **c'est** **fini** **."**

Il fallu quand même à l'amoureux quelques minutes pour calmer ses larmes et sa respiration, et dix secondes de plus pour essayer de se coller encore plus au châtain qui le protégeait de ses bras. 

**"-** **Raconte** **moi** **ce** **que** **tu** **as** **fais** **quand** **je** **n'étais** **pas** **là** **Haz** **.**  
**-** **Tu** **le** **sais** **déjà** **Lou** **,** **je** **t'envoyais** **des** **messages** **tous** **les** **jours** **.**  
**-** **Je** **sais** **mais** **je** **veux** **entendre** **ta** **voix** **.**  
**-** **Bien** **,** **alors** **j'ai** **commencé** **à** **enregistrer** **mon** **album.** **J'ai** **déjà** **quelques** **pistes** **que** **j'ai** **pu** **récupérer** **sur** **mon** **téléphone** **pour** **te** **les** **faire** **écouter** **.** **Il** **y** **en** **a** **trois** **.** **Enfin** **deux** **et** **demi** **pour** **l'instant** **.** **J'ai** **aussi** **aidé** **des** **autres** **à** **l'écriture** **de chansons.** **J'ai** **joué** **de** **la** **guitare** **.** **J'ai** **mangé** **avec** **Niall** **quelques** **fois** **.** **D'ailleurs** **il** **doit** **t'appeler** **pour** **je** **ne** **sais** **trop** **quoi** **,** **il** **voulait** **te** **raconter** **quelque** **chose.** **Bref** **.** **Ensuite** **j'ai** **été** **voir** **ma** **mère** **.** **J'ai** **vu** **Glenne** **.** **J'ai** **vu** **des** **amis** **. Oh,** **j'ai** **été** **voir** **Nick a** **une** **soirée** **.** **J'ai** **vu** **quelques** **fans** **aussi** **.** **Je** **voulais** **être** **discret** **,** **j'étais** **fatigué** **mais** **elles** **nous** **repérerons** **toujours** **.** **Tu** **savais** **que** **ma** **mère** **avait** **un** **nouveau** **chat?"**

Et une heure plus tard, le bouclé parlait toujours, racontant les choses les plus inutiles, mais cela leur faisait du bien à tous les deux. A l'un car la voix de son ange lui manquait trop, et à l'autre car cela lui faisait comprendre que les bras autour de soi étaient bien réels, qu'il ne rêvait pas et que son amoureux l'écoutait. Son discours se fit de plus en plus espacé, sa voix se tarissant, devenant encore plus rauque, plus longue. Et puis les caresses dans ses cheveux et sur son dos ne l'aidaient pas à rester éveillé. Ce fut comme ça que les deux s'endormirent. 

Un mois après, le six décembre exactement, Niall rejoint Harry à son studio, les deux n'ayant plus les mêmes depuis le début de hiatus du groupe. Ils devaient finir d'enregistrer Home, la chanson d'Harry pour Louis. Les paroles étaient finies. Un matin, lorsque Louis prenait sa douche, Harry eu une idée pour la fin des paroles. Juste une petite modification fut faite par le blond pour que tout ait du sens et tout était terminé. Plus qu'à poser la voix sur les paroles et la musique à enregistrer. Une première version fut faite, avec batterie, guitares et tout ce qu'il fallait. C'est Niall qui en jouait. Harry savait le faire mais l'envie n'était pas là. Sur celle-ci il voulait surtout poser sa voix. Aujourd'hui ils était là pour la deuxième version. Une toute au piano. Et ce coup-ci c'est le bouclé qui jouait et qui chantait. Il y tenait vraiment. Il avait décidé que lors de l'anniversaire de Louis il lui jouerait la deuxième version. Puis il la posterait sur twitter. Cette version était plus douce, plus lente dans ses mots, plus proche du cœur d'Harry. Il voulait tout donner. Donner une part de son cœur à son amoureux. Une partie de lui-même. 

Niall, qui en vérité était seulement là en support moral, ne put s'empêcher de verser une petite larme quand il entendu son ami chanter. Pour lui, l'amour entre les deux anglais était pur. Alors certes il était compliqué, parfois des disputes apparaissaient, mais il voyait toujours les étincelles dans leurs yeux. Toujours. Qu'importe les embûches sur le chemin. Alors voir Harry chanter comme cela pour son amour lui donnait des frissons. Lui aussi voulait avoir ses frissons quand il pensait à quelqu'un. 

Aujourd'hui, vingt-quatre décembre, anniversaire de Louis. Les deux amoureux étaient chez la famille de Louis, avec ses sœurs, son père et son beau-père. Une personne manquait à l'appel. Il y avait ce piano au milieu du salon, sur lequel reposait des cadeaux pour le châtain. L'habitude consistait à donner ses cadeaux à Louis le midi, puis le soir l'heure était à Noël. Et le fêté ne voudrait changer cela pour rien au monde; il aimait trop cette habitude. 

Alors que Doris et Ernest venaient de lui donner un énième sac, Louis voulu se retourner vers son amoureux. Mais celui-ci n'était pas dans la pièce, ainsi que Dan et Lottie. Il ne s'inquiétait néanmoins pas, depuis le temps tout le monde s'entendait extrêmement bien, et puis Harry était grand et pouvait se défendre. Il ouvrit alors le cadeau des faux jumeaux, un petit livre avec beaucoup de leurs dessins, qui le représentaient lui et sa famille, même les chiens y passaient. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de couteux, d'utile, mais Louis ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. c'était les petits cadeaux comme cela, ceux qui viennent du cœur qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. 

Cinq minutes, un pull, deux chemises, un sweat et un plaid plus tard, le bouclé refit apparition dans la pièce. Il avait les joues rosées et le châtain se dit à ce moment là qu'il était à croquer. Son bouclé portait un de ses jeans noirs, un t-shirt gris et un gros pull par dessus, tout doux. Sa journée était définitivement parfaite. 

**"-** **Lou** **?**  
**-** **Oui** **amour?**  
**-** **Viens** **voir** **s'il** **-** **te** **-** **plaît** **.**  
**\- Tout** **ce** **que** **tu** **veux** **p'tit** **coeur** **."**

Lottie, au côté de son beau-père sourit. Louis était tellement attaché à Harry. Il ferrait tout pour Louis. La preuve, si elle lui aurait demandé de bouger son popotin il lui aurait tendu son index bien dressé. Et oui, il y avait encore des petits enfants ici. Et puis sa mère avait toujours dit "pas de grossièreté dans cette maison". 

**"-** **J'ai** **un** **premier** **cadeau** **à** **te** **faire** **,** **et** **j'ai** **besoin** **que** **tu** **poses** **juste** **tes** **fesses** **ici** **et** **que** **tu** **te** **taises** **.** **Mais** **ensuite** **j'ai** **un** **deuxième** **cadeau** **.** **Mais** **celui** **-** **là** **tu** **l'auras** **juste** **après** **d'accord** **?**  
**\- Tout** **ce** **que** **tu** **veux** **Haz** **.**  
**-** **J'espère** **que** **ça** **va** **te** **plaire** **.**  
**\- Tout** **ce** **qui** **vient** **de** **toi** **me** **plaît** **Haz** **.**

**-** **Hum** **,** **mais** **tais** **-** **toi** **et** **écoute** **."**

Le bouclé partit s'asseoir derrière le piano, soufflant un grand coup, préparant ses mains. Il connaissait la mélodie par coeur, mais il stressait quand même. Et si Louis n'aimait pas. Toute la famille retint son souffle quand elle entendit les premières notes. Le coeur de Louis lui avait déjà explosé depuis qu'il avait vu son Amour s'asseoir. 

**Make a little conversation**  
**So long I've been waiting**  
**To let go of myself and feel alive**

Voilà, Louis avait déjà envie de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes, ses mains tremblaient. 

**So many nights I thought it over**

**Told myself I kind of liked you**  
**But there was something missing in your eyes**

**I was stumbling, looking in the dark**  
**With an empty heart**  
**But you say you feel the same**  
**Could we ever be enough?**  
**Baby we could be enough**

**And it's alright**  
**Calling out for somebody to hold tonight**  
**When you're lost, I'll find the way**  
**I'll be your light**  
**You'll never feel like you're alone**

**I'll make this feel like home**

La tête d'Harry se releva et se plongea dans les yeux de son amoureux. Louis pleurait, c'était parti. 

**So hot that I couldn't take it**  
**Want to wake up and see your face**  
**And remember how good it was being here last night**

**Still high with a little feeling**  
**I see the smile as it starts to creep in**  
**It was there, I saw it in your eyes**

**I was stumbling, looking in the dark**  
**With an empty heart**  
**But you say you feel the same**  
**Could we ever be enough?**  
**Baby we could be enough**

**And it's alright**  
**Calling out for somebody to hold tonight**  
**When you're lost, I'll find the way**  
**I'll be your light**  
**You'll never feel like you're alone**

**I'll make this feel like home**  
**I'll make this feel like home**

**Baby we could be enough**

**It's alright**  
**Calling out for somebody to hold tonight**  
**When you're lost, I'll find the way**  
**I'll be your light**  
**You'll never feel like you're alone**

_**I'll make this feel like home** _

Louis sanglotait à présent, ce n'était même plus des larmes mais des torrents. Harry se leva, plus un bruit n'était dans la pièce, il vint se poster devant le châtain, toujours assis. Une main tendue, une autre l'attrapa. Le plus petit mais aussi plus vieux se jeta dans les bras du plus jeune.

**"- Bon** **anniversaire** **Amour.**  
**\- Oh** **mon** **dieu** **Haz** **c'était** **magnifique** **.** **Je** **t'aime** **,** **je** **t'aime** **,** **je** **t'aime** **.** **Tu** **es** **ma** **maison** **,** **la** **seule** **.**  
**\- Hey** **Lou** **ne** **pleure** **pas** **.** **Je** **t'aime** **aussi** **. De** **toute** **mon** **âme** **."**

Ce que Louis ne vit pas durant les minutes précédentes, fut Lottie filmant la scène. La chanson et le câlin. 

Le deuxième cadeau d'Harry fut leur liberté.


End file.
